An Unlikely Team
by GlintyBoy
Summary: After a very interesting incident, Sam owes his life to his savior... who happens to be a G-Rank... and a girl. Read for violence, sometimes funny, romance(ish), and most importantly, Monsters! (Warning. HEAVY violence, mild language, and kind of romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Smithy! Can I get the full armor yet?" I ask.

Smithy shakes his head, "I'm afraid not yet, Sam. You still need one thing. A Rathian Plate." I stand there for a bit, thinking of how I'm going to get one easily. I could hunt numerous Rathians, but that'd take too long.

"Can I at least make a Rathian bow?" I mumble. He shakes his head and points at the list of materials I need to bring him. I sigh and he hands me a piece of paper.

 _Prominence Bow I_. I have the materials needed for it as well as the Zenny. It looks to be a Rathalos bow. An idea clicks into my head, ' _This could be really symbolic. A mother protects her children, and the father would fight for their safety. So the Rathalos Bow could be the father, and my armor, the mother.'_ I nod my head and he forges it. I look it over, liking every detail.

I walk towards the Gathering Hall. I just have a few quests to finish and then I get my liscence to take on High-Rank quests. One problem: I don't have good armor. I'd get killed. I have Rathian Armor, aside from my Jaggi coat. I need the Rathian Coat to have good defense and cool skills. I look over the quest board and sigh. There is another Rathian quest posted. I take the slip and run out the door with some other hunters.

We arrive at the base camp. I open the supply box and grab some empty coating vials, a map, first-aid meds, some rations, and an antidote. I run after the others as they sprint off.

"Wait up!" I shout. I hear a Rathian screech and fighting. I take out my bow and notch an arrow. I see the Rathian in view.

 _Wait, it looks different. It has black gas around it's mouth and it is a little purple._ I try to ignore it and shoot my arrow at it. When it hits, a small flame erupts from the arrow. This thing is so cool. It pins the hunter with some Rathalos armor and I fire off a power shot, resulting in a level 4 shot. The Rathian flinches and a hunter strikes it's back in mid-air. An insect glaive user jumps on the Rathian's back and stabs it until it falls over.

I come to a sudden realization. The frenzy virus is being spread.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!" I shout, "IT'S INFECTED." The a Charge Blade user throws a flash bomb and runs away. We run back to the base camp while it is stunned.

"What're we gonna do?" I sigh, putting my face into my gloved hands. All the hunters sharpen their weapons.

"We kill it. Simple. A small virus won't hurt us." A dual blade user mutters smugly. I clench my hand into a fist and slowly stop.

"Can it, Kolat." The Charge Blade user grunts. The man named Kolat flips him off. We converse for a bit and I meet James (Charge Blade) and Al (Insect Glaive). Kolat is the Dual user.

"Well. We could message the guild. They could send the Aces." I suggest. The blademasters look at me like I'm crazy. I sigh and take off my helmet.

"Sittin' on our asses isn't doing anything, Let's go!" Kolat yells and runs back into the field.

"You idiot!" James shouts as he sprints after him. Al runs after the two. I walk up and look around, admiring the plains before I die. I see some mushrooms and I examine them. Wait… are those… I get an idea and pick some. I pop open a phial and place the mushroom in, shaking it up.

I pop the phial onto the coating rack, my next few shots will be powerful. I run into the field and see the three hunters laying on the ground… not moving. The Rathian looks at Kolat's body and bites into it, eating his corpse. I almost vomit at the sight. I bite my lip and look at my bow.

 _Well… I'm gonna die. I might as well go out with a bang._ I think to myself, sliding my helmet on. I notch an arrow and charge it up, the Rathian sees me and shoots a fireball as I shoot. My arrows are vaporized. _Well damn._ I roll to the side and charge forward yelling out something. The Rathian makes a bitch move, she stops and slides towards me. Here's the fun part. She bites sideways. Sideways, right where I thought was safe.

My left arm is in her mouth, pain searing through my body. As I feel a sudden urge of bloodthirst the pain stops. I take out an arrow and shove it into her eye, plunging it deep into her skull. I feel it puncture the brain and I feel a relief as I fall over.

-1 Day Later-

I awake to find my Felyne laying by me, asleep. There appears to be a female hunter sitting in the chair across from me, also asleep. I look at my arm, or the wrapping of my arm.

"G'mornin' Rainbow." I moan. My Palico's eyes open, his eyes a brilliant blue.

"Meowrnin' boss… Boss!" He shoots up and stares at me and jumps off, rushing to the female hunter, "Annie. He's awake! He's alive!" Rainbow jumps onto her lap and taps her face. I get a good look at her, sky-blue hair and a pale skin tone. Odd. A pale hunter. She wakes up and stares at me with very good looking green eyes.

"Good morning, Samuel."

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Hi There, writer here. This was written in like a month because I got the first part done and then finished the rest today... It's 1 AM when I finished this. So Review if ya want, just don't be too mean


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Samuel.", she greets with a small smile. I look at my palico, Rainbow, and he looks back at me and smiles. I smile back at him and look up.

"Uh, hello.", I respond with a sheepish look across my face. She stands up and I look her over. She appears to be from Moga, judging by her clothes. She feels my forehead, apparently seeing if I'm sick. I don't feel sick as far as I can tell.

"You were infected by the Frenzy Virus. I'm amazed that you are alive. Oh, my name is Annie. G-Rank Silver Crown Hunter Rank 183.", she announces with a confident smile. My jaw goes slack and I stare at her, dumbfounded. A G-Rank helping _ME_? Of all people, me. This is odd. Well, my old team kind of got killed, so I guess I'll have to stick with her.

"G-Rank, huh?", I sneer as if it was a mockery, "And you're gonna help me? Listen, miss, I'm honored I really am. But I can handle this by myself." She just glares at me. I think over my words and sigh.

"You almost got killed by a low-rank frenzied Rathian." she slaps me with her words. Well hell I guess she wins this round. I'll admit, she looks good. Her palico walks in and smiles at the three of us. Rainbow walks over and smiles.

"My name's Rainbow! Main Palico of High-Rank Hunter Rank 5 Sam." Rainbow greets rather enthusiastically.

"My name is Blue. Main Palico of G-Rank Hunter Rank 183 Annie." The cat replies very blandly. Wow, he seems kind of a jerk. Rainbow looks astonished. I chuckle a fair bit and look back at Annie who looks at me with a smile plastered across her face.

"Get some rest, Sam. We'll begin training in 3 weeks." She sighs. I begin to fall asleep, becoming weak from the strength of talking.

-4 Weeks Later (Yes 4)-

I fit my Rathian armor on and the Jaggi coat. Annie looks at me, thinking.

"Oh, I forgot to give you the carves. I carved the Rathian for you." She throws a sac of Rathian parts at me. I look through the bag and pull out a plate. _HELLS YEAH!_ I put the bag on the ground and hug her. She tenses up and soon hugs me back. I run to the smithy and forge the Rathian Coat. I practically have it on before he hands it to me.

I sprint back over to her, feeling rejuvenated. She laughs and walks to her house, walking back in some armor I've never seen before.

As if reading my mind, she answers, "Kushala X armor. G-Rank version of the Kushala Daora." I stand there again, amazed by her skill and watch her slide what looks to be a Kushala Daora Charge Blade onto her back.

"Let's go kick some monster ass." She orders.

* * *

Hello, Team REBL here (you can also just call me Sam because that is my IRL name). And here is chapter 2! I want to say that I am surprised of how quickly the first chapter got views. I also got a follow (so this is mostly for them) and I hope you enjoy! Please review but just don't be hateful and I suck at doing talking writing.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Month after Frenzied Rathian incident-

I wake up in my bed with a startle. I had a nightmare about the Rathian. I saw their faces, too. Those three hunters are dead. I did nothing to stop it, either. They had families and probably children. Then there's me. A useless 18 year old who couldn't stop it. I got my clothes on and walked outside, walking towards the bar near the gathering hall.

I sat down and looked at the bartender. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"You're a hunter, right?", he asked. I put my guild card on the table and he examined it. He nodded and walked towards the back room. He came back holding a paper that I assumed was a menu. My assumption was correct and I looked over the drinks.

 _Zinogre Zapper_ caught my eye. 20 Zenny, not bad. I put the Zennie on the table and and pointed at the name. He nodded and walked to the back. I heard footsteps approaching me. _Ugh, I don't feel like talki_ \- My thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sam!" Annie tapped my shoulder and hugged me from behind. She hugged me? That's the first time she's ever shown me affection. I smiled, hoping the darkness of the night would hide my blush.

"H-hey, Annie. What brings you here tonight?" I finally replied. _Smooth. As. A. Damn. Seregios._

"Not much. Just wanted to buy a drink." She responded.

"At 3 in the morning?" I finally realized. She bit her lip and looked at the ground. The bartender came back with my drink.

"Zinogre Zapper, as you requested." He said as he set the drink on the table. It's glowing. It's freaking glowing. I grabbed it and took a hesitant sip. It tasted like sweet beer at first, but then quickly became a tingly sensation in my mouth. After I swallowed, it left a warm feeling in my mouth.

I smiled and drank some more and set the drink on the table. Annie somehow had a drink in her hand, too. How long was I amazed by the taste? Apparently long enough. Her drink had a glowing red hue.

She slammed the cup on the table when she finished drinking it, "Agnaktor Aura" She declared with a drunken smile.

-2 Too many drinks later-

"Y'know, I still can't believe that a G Rank would help me! I mean of all people, you… have pretty eyes." I interrupted myself. I knew I was drunk. She looked at me and smirked.

"Hey… you wanna know a secret? I kinda like you." She revealed. My eyes widened as I began to understand. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked at first, but slowly returned the kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled. She shook her head as if trying to get rid of a thought.

"Can I stay at your place? I live really far away and… there are bad people around my side of town." She asked. I nodded and stood up, wobbling a little. She got up perfectly. I put my arm around her and took her to my house. As soon as I opened the door, she walked a few steps and fell onto my bed. I chuckled a bit and sat on the bed. She scooted over quickly after I did and got under the blankets. I also got under. It's cold outside, what did you expect. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." The words escaped my lips as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hey there! Sorry for not uploading in a while, I needed to catch up on a lot of things and was kind of busy! So, this is a romance chapter and pretty important to the plot. Don't forget to review and follow if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

_BONK!_

"What the hell!?" I rubbed my head and opened my eyes. Before me stood Blue, Annie's palico. Annie shot up and looked at Blue.

"What are you two doing!? Annie, I was worried sick! You just got up and ran off without warning. You got distracted by this man!" Blue is kind of a jerk. She threw a pillow at Blue, who was too slow and got knocked off the bed.

"Blue. You know very well where I was. Go back home." Annie scolded. Still under the pillow, Blue crawled away, taking the pillow with him. We looked at each other and remembered the events of last night. To my surprise, she hugged me and of course I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face turned as red as a Red Khezu.

"So… last night. Did you mean it?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and smiled. I wondered if that meant we were together? It had only been a few months that we have known each other, so it's probably too early.

"Gooooood morning, Doo-" Came a familiar voice. I looked at the source and there stood Glinda, the guildmarm looking in through the window. She looked at Annie and then at me and burst out laughing. I got out of bed and walked outside, glaring at Glinda. She was trying to hold back her laughing but couldn't. She slid a piece of paper towards me. _Slay a Rathalos DANGER_.

As soon as I saw the 'DANGER' I immediately got a flashback. The faces, the mist, the bloodlust... I felt like I was falling

-Unknown Time Later-

I woke up in the hospital. Annie was asleep in the chair across from me.

"Annie." I croaked. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me with a very serious face.

"You have PTSD. Doctor diagnosed." She said sternly, "You started screaming for at least 10 seconds before you just fell over." Well damn. I didn't know about that part. I looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

"I have it, too. With a Teostra. 2 years ago, I was in the Volcanic Hollow with my friends, We were all HR 7. We saw it. The brilliant red mane and purple skin. It leaped at us and breathed fire. That was the easy part. When we all looked up, it was flying. We all knew exactly what to do. Dive onto the ground and don't move. But we couldn't we were all too scared. We were just frozen. We were engulfed in flames. Ryan was the closest, then it was Blaine, then Jenny, then me. Ryan died as soon as the flames started…" Her voice trailed off. Tears were streaming down her face. I got off the bed and walked over. I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"Case T-59?" I remembered. Only two survivors, both were female. She nodded and continued.

"Blaine died in the hospital. Jenny and I both had pretty bad burns. She lost her right hand, I lost my left eyesight. She and I were dating at the time. But she got shipped to Yukomo. She sent a letter asking if I could visit. I was in Moga, on a mission so I never got the letter. Haven't hear from her since." Annie stopped crying. I looked at her left eye. It looked like a flame had been pressed against it. I hugged her and kissed her.

"I'm here now."

* * *

Well, this one was hard to write. So many feelings. Some development on Annie and her past. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

I slide on my Gore S Helm and look in the mirror. _I look like a hell demon._ Rainbow looks at me with an almost frightened look on his face.

"Somethin' wrong?" I question with a light tone in my voice that seems to echo inside the helmet.

"Nyaow. Nothing, boss. You just look kinda scary." He responds, perking back up. I nod and slide Eldenskraft onto my back. It is a very powerful charge blade that was forged from Gore Magala parts. Blademaster armor is so much stronger than gunner. I step out of my house and look around. Everybody is doing their usual job. Glynda looks up at me from her book with a small smile. I wave at her since she can't see my face.

I walk down the street, waving to everybody until I got to Annie's house. But before I could knock, I see a note on the door in her handwriting.

 _I'm going to be in Yukomo for a few weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

Well, I can manage without her. I've gotten a lot stronger since she and I met. I walked a little more down the street and into the Gathering Hall. I look at the quests on the board. I stare at the few there were and sigh. I can try to do one solo. Just me. I decided earlier that Rainbow can take the day off.

I step away from the board and walk up the small staircase and up to the lady in purple.

"Got a High Rank Rathalos quest?" I ask. The lady at the counter slides me a sheet of paper displaying a drawing of a Rathalos. I walk outside the doors and get into the wagon that takes me to the hunting grounds.

Since these ground are so dangerous, they drop me off in Area 6. I breathe in the fresh air of the Ancestral Steppe and sigh, adoring the life and nature. I love this place, it is so peaceful. I look at the Jaggi that are now yapping at me and walk off. into Area 8.

I see a glimmer of scales that reflect the sun perfectly. They look very golden and thick.

 _The hell are you?_ I think to myself. I unsheathe my Eldenskraft and approach slowly, taking cautious steps. I see the black and red corpse on the ground of a Rathalos. It's blood id everywhere, I cough from the stench. That was a grave mistake. The golden wyvern quickly turns around, showing it's ugly face. It looks like a pinecone from this ang- wait. I've heard reports about this thing! It's the Seregios!

It roars- or rather screeches at me, forcing me to cover my ears. As I take my hands off of my helmet, I see scales flying at me. I automatically raise my shield and immediately feel a huge kick from the scales. I charge forward, seeing an opening in its movement. Just as I get within 10 feet of it, it takes to the sky. I look up and see that it is left of me, charging at me with it's claws out. I put up my shield, but it grabs my right arm. I fall to the ground and it stands on my chest. I can feel the intense pain of breaking ribs.

It picks me up and flies around, flinging my helmet off. Before I can grab my knife, it lets go of my body. I am flying through the air, probably screaming my lungs out. My back hits the edge of the cliff first. My torso down goes numb. You don't need a doctor to know that a spine broke based on the impact and sound. The Seregios flies towards me for the finishing blow, but it's head is suddenly engulfed in smoke. Somebody fires 3 more shots from a bowgun. Obviously pissed off, it flies off. I see two silhouettes walk towards me. Then everything goes black.

I can hear voices around me. I'm seeing faces. I have seen a few before from my trips to the hospital. _Is this what death feels like?_ I think of Annie and... I can't remember where she is. My head throbs from something. My vision is blurry but I can make out figures of people. Doctors, I assume. I close my eyes, hoping it's not my last.

* * *

Cliff hangeeeer!~ I thought about Sam and Annie's relationship (and somebody in the reviews kinda pushed me along) and decided "What if she left and went to Yukomo?" Also Mister Pinecone Steve is a prick(ly wyvern).


End file.
